


Social Distancing

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Stay Home, Save Lives [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, Crack but kinda serious, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: John/Homelander is having a difficult time socially distancing from Madelyn.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Stay Home, Save Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678762
Kudos: 9





	Social Distancing

"I miss Madelyn," John pouts. "If I try hard enough I can still hear her voice and picture her face,"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, John. I'm literally right here," Madelyn sighs, questioning all her life choices which led to this.

"No, your six feet away from me," John says, looking like a puppy that had been kicked.

"It's called social distancing and it's advised during this time," Madelyn replies. They have had this conversation for what feels like the billionth time today and it's only 11 am.

"I can't catch the coronavirus," He responds, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. 

"You can. You just can't sick, but you can still catch and pass on the virus to others," Madelyn tells him. "Which means you are staying six feet away from me,".

John staring off into the distance, like he's in a 90s R&B video. Hovers a foot in the air and pouts.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Madelyn mumbles underneath her breath. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you are in a country were covid19 is rampant, stay home and save lives, only go out for essentials and stay 6 feet away from people who aren't members of your household.


End file.
